slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Śluzak Powietrza
Śluzak Powietrza - jest jednym ze Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest typu powietrza. Włada potężną siłą powietrza i wiatru. Jest zdolny do utworzenia wiatrów, które przez długi czas się utrzymują (atak został pokazany, gdy był zghulowany). Występowanie Najprawdopodobniej zamieszkiwał jaskinie, w których były prądy powietrzne i dużo wiatrów. Wygląd 'Protoforma' thumb|274px|Przedstawienie żywiołu powietrza na holograficznej tarczy (Kliknij aby zobaczyć animacje)Śluzak w protoformie jest biały z szarą twarzą i brzuchem. Na jego szarej głowie znajduje się mały charakterystyczny róg, od którego ciągnie się białe trójkątne znamię. Koło małego rogu znajdują się po boku głowy wyrostki o kształcie białych piór, które są zakończone szarą skórą. Wszystkich "piór" jest razem dwanaście. Wokół ich znajdują się oczy z żółtymi tęczówkami. Poniżej głowy śluzak posiada skrzydła. Łapki są zakończone kolorem szarym. Skrzydła, dzięki którym może latać w protoformie również są szare. Na brzuszku posiada kilka czarnych kresek. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji jest biały. Cały jego łeb, brzuch, ogon i skrzydła są ciemno szare. Po boku głowy posiada białe wyrostki przypominające pióra zakończone szarawą skórą. Śluzaka cechuje mały róg na czole, w wokół którego są żółte oczy. Ma zaokrąglony łeb. na jego brzuchu są charakterystyczne czarne kreski, dla śluzaków czterech żywiołów. Ma także ciemne łapy, którymi może łapać różne przedmioty. Posiada duży szary ogon z białymi elementami ciągnącymi się aż od potężnych skrzydeł. Są one ciemnoszare z białymi kreskami. Na plecach posiada parę trzech wygładzonych szarych wyrostków, którymi prawdopodobnie może skręcać w locie. Po przemianie zostawia za sobą śnieżno biały ślad, prawdopodobnie to wiatr lub powietrze. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' * Dzięki skrzydłom potrafi latać zarówno w protoformie i jak po transformacji. Jego skrzydła zachowują się podobnie jak skrzydła kolibrów. Ta umiejętność przydaję mu się do ucieczki. * Tworzy powietrzne tornado (wielkości dorównuje Molenoidowi), które może po drodze "zgarnąć" inne Śluzaki. 'Transformacja' *'Powietrzne Tornado '- powoduje wielkie tornado *Najprawdopodobniej tworzy potężny wiatr, który utrzymuje się przez wiele godzin (tylko w jednej i całej pieczarze, atak pokazany gdy śluzak był zghulowany) i może coś zniszczyć. *Po transformacji zaczyna coraz szybciej wirować, aż stworzy potężny huragan. *Wzlatuje wysoko, po czym opada i sunie po podłoże, tworząc za sobą ogromny wiatr, który bardzo skutecznie niszczy kamienne obiekty, np.: Kamiennych Wojowników. *'Galeboom' - uderza masywnym uderzeniem wietrznej energii który może wybić całą grupę wrogów. *'Windwhirl' - ustawia powietrze w całej jaskini w ruch jak gigantyczny wir, wytrącający wszystkich przeciwników z równowagi. *'Airspike' - uderza celnie skoncentrowanym strumieniem w powietrza o wysokim ciśnieniu w przeciwnika. Historia 'Filmy' *Po raz pierwszy raz pojawia się w Slugterra: Return of the Elementals został zghulowny przez Goona, ale później odghulowany przez Medyka. *W trzecim filmie Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown został złapany przez: Sedo, Ładuj i Strzelaj oraz przez Spirexa który chciał za pomocą jego umiejętności zniszczyć Slugterrę. Został wystrzelony przez Sedo, by pokazać jakim silnym jest władcą. 'Sezon 4' *Widoczny jest w odcinku Podróż do Wschodniego Królestwa, gdzie razem z innymi Śluzakami Żywiołów otwiera portal do Wschodniego Królestwa. *W odcinku Cesarz zostaje użyty przez Cesarza do zasilenia jego maszyny. *W odcinku Powrót Wschodniego Obrońcy na początku bitwy zostaje wystrzelony przez Junjie'go, niszcząc wielu Kamiennych Wojowników. Następnie razem z resztą Śluzaków Żywiołów (oprócz Śluzaka Energii) zasila Bramę, więżąc Cesarza. Występy 'Filmy' *''Slugterra: Return of the Elementals'' (debiut) *''Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown'' 'Sezon 4' *''Podróż do Wschodniego Królestwa'' *''Cesarz'' *''Powrót Wschodniego Obrońcy'' Ciekawostki *Po jego zghulowaniu, ghulami stają się śluzaki typu Powietrze oraz Toksyny. *On i Hoverbug to jedyne śluzaki które potrafią latać w protoformie. *Możliwe, że posiada umiejętności związane z Toksynami. *W filmie Return of the Elemntals pojawiła się pewna sprzeczność: po zghulowaniu Śluzaka powietrza wśród zghulowanych gatunków wymieniono Bubbaleone'y, a z kolei po zghulowaniu Śluzaka Wody Bubbaleone'y dopiero uległy zghulowaniu. Kategoria:Powietrze Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Legendy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Artykuł miesiąca Kategoria:Śluzaki 5 żywiołów Kategoria:Legendarne Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a (dawniej) Kategoria:Śluzak powietrza Kategoria:Trixie (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Śluzogwardziści (Wschód) Kategoria:Junjie (dawniej)